Une rose blanche
by Miel-et-citron
Summary: Rosalie projetée violemment sur un lit, un homme- non un vampire- qui la rejoint. Alice, Edward et Jasper sans leurs dons pour déceler la menace, un Emmett qui rêve d'un feu de joie.
1. Chapter 1

**Une rose banche**

Bien que je n'ai pas aimé la saga twilight de Stephenie Meyer, ni leurs adaptations, j'ai eu l'idée d'une fiction sur le couple Emmet/Rosalie.

Résumé de l'histoire:  
>Rosalie projetée violemment sur un lit, un homme- non un vampire- qui la rejoint. Alice, Edward et Jasper sans leurs dons pour déceler la menace, un Emmet qui rêve d'un feu de joie.<p>

Cette fiction est absolument différente de la saga, ces informations sont donc nécessaires à la compréhension de l'histoire :

-Il n'y a pas de loups-garous dans cette fic.

-Bella est un vampire comme les autres, elle n'a pas de fille et n'est pas la Bella de Forks. Cependant, elle garde sa personnalité ainsi que son don. Petit plus, un de mes chapitres raconte sa rencontre avec Edward.

Tous les chapitres sont déjà écrit, il ne reste que des corrections à faire. Je posterais un chapitre par semaine.


	2. Une Rose au teint Rosé ?

Chapitre 1 : Une rose au teint rosé ?

Rosalie projetée violemment sur un lit, un homme- non un vampire- qui la rejoint.

-Alice ?

-...

-Mon Alice ?

-Mmmm ?

Des bras la serrèrent au niveau de la taille, la rapprochant de Jasper, la rapprochant de la réalité.

-Qu'as-tu vu ?

-C'était assez vague, Rosalie...

Elle se retourna brusquement pour faire face à son mari.

-Où est Rosalie ? S'écria-t-elle.

-Au lycée avec Emmett et les autres, pourquoi ? Il y a un danger ? Qu'as tu vu ?

-J'ai vu Rosalie se faire violemment projeter sur un lit par un vampire.

Malgré l'inquiétude de sa femme, Jasper commença à rire.

-Hahaha, c'est certainement Emmett, tu sais bien que leur relation est assez...sauvage.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas, ce n'était pas Emmett, c'était un autre.

Soudainement, Jasper la retint par la taille, instinctivement Alice avait couru à vitesse vampirique jusqu'au lycée, elle n'avait pas fait attention et il avait dû la retenir car ils arrivaient à l'extrémité de la forêt, aux alentours de la population de Forks. Ils firent le reste du chemin à vitesse humaine, jusqu'au parking où Edward, Bella, Emmett et Rosalie les y attendaient prévenus par ses pensées alarmantes.

Celle-ci sauta sur Rosalie et s'y cramponna comme elle savait si bien le faire.

-Alice, s'interposa Emmett, lâche ma femme ou je pourrais m'imaginer des choses vu la façon dont tu la tiens.

Rosalie donna une légère claque à son mari, lorsqu'Alice reposa ses pieds sur terre.

-Vous n'avez rien remarqué d'anormal ? S'inquiéta cette dernière.

-Si toi, mais c'est ordinaire. Lui répondit Emmett.

Alice le fustigea du regard.

-Alice, pourrais-tu nous expliquer la raison de cette question et de ton inquiétude envers Rosalie ? Lui demanda Bella. Edward n'a rien su nous dire tellement les images de tes pensées étaient floues.

Emmet se rapprocha de sa femme.

-Oui, mais à la villa en présence de Carlisle et Esmée.

La nuit était tombée lorsque tout le clan fut réuni dans le salon, Emmett avait un bras au tour de sa femme, son souffle dans le cou de celle-ci.

Inquiète, Bella décida de rompre le silence :

-Au contraire de mon mari, nous ne sommes pas télépathes Alice. Vas-tu enfin nous dire ce que tu as vu ?

-C'est assez floue, Je t'ai vue, elle regarda Rosalie, te faire violemment projetée sur un lit par un vampire, avant qu'il ne se mette au-dessus de toi, et puis c'est tout.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu te fais un tel mouron Alice, dit Emmett, tu devrais savoir que essaye de faire du mal à femme, se retrouve sur le bûcher.

-Et que je sais me débrouille seul.

-Qu'importe, je serais toujours là pour te protéger. Et ils s'embrassèrent ou plutôt se roulèrent une pelle.

-Alice, sommes nous près de Rosalie dans ta vision ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Non, il ne me semble pas.

-Y avait-il d'autres vampires ?

-Non, enfin, je ne sais pas, peut-être...je te l'ai dit Carlisle, c'est vague, étrangement vague, d'habitude mes visions sont limpides.

-Cela fait un moment que nous n'avons pas esquivé d'attaque, fit Jasper.

-Par mesure de précaution, dit Carlisle, et temps que nous n'en savons pas plus, ou que le danger n'est pas écarté, tu devras toujours être accompagné par l'un d'entre-nous.

Rosalie s'écarta des lèvres d'Emmett afin d'omettre son objection :

-Je n'ai pus l'age d'être babysitté.

-Par simple sécurité, ajouta Esmée.

Emmett décida de prendre le parti de sa femme :

-Pas de problème, je veillerais personnellement sur ma femme, même quand elle prendra sa douche ou ira s'acheter de la lingerie, j'irais même jusque dans la cabine d'essayage, nous n'avons jamais encore essayé dans ce genre d'endroit, Alice est toujours ans les parages. Oh et il y a aussi...Aïe

Une tape mis fin à son monologue.

-Pourquoi tu me tapes, je suis certain que tu adorerais, pas vrai ? Fit-il avec un sourire enchanteur.

-Pas question ! Objecta Alice. Vous allez tout casser et mon magasin préféré de lingerie devra mettre clé sous porte.

-Je suis d'accord avec Alice, fit Jasper, j'aime beaucoup ce que ma femme se dégote là-bas.

Emmet qui d 'habitude n'a pas la langue dans sa poche ne dit rien et pour cause, il n'était plus là, Rosalie aussi d'ailleurs. Ils avaient pris la poudre d'escampette. Esmée soupira.

Ces deux-là ne changeront jamais.

3 heures plus-tard Emmett rentra, il se mis à hurler.

-Carlisle ! Carlisle !

Ce dernier ainsi que sa femme se retrouva à côté de son fils en moins d'un éclair, le visage d'Esmée prit une expression d'inquiétude. Rosalie était dans les bras de son bien aimé, inconsciente, les joues légèrement rosées, la tête qui pendait anormalement de droite à gauche. anormalement.

-Carlilse, Aide-moi !

-Passe là moi.

Emmett la passa précautionneusement au patriarche de la famille qui la mena à son bureau et l'allongea.

Il posa une main sur son front et fronça les sourcils.

-Esmée, fais couler de l'eau froide dans une baignoire, lui dit-il en posant un collier cervical rigide au coup de sa fille.

-Tu vas pouvoir l'aider, n'est-ce pas Carlisle ? Demanda Emmett au bord de l'angoisse.

-C'est la première fois que je dois réellement soigner un vampire, mais je ferais de mon mieux, pour l'instant je crois qu'il faut faire baisser sa température.

Emmett fut surpris :

-Les vampires peuvent avoir de la fièvre ?

Carlisle éluda sa question :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-On était en pleine action quand j'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'y n'allait pas, elle ne réagissait pas comme d'habitude, comme-ci on lui retirait une partie de ses forces...

Carlisle lui jeta un regard suspect.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que vous nous trouvez très explicite dans nos ébats, mais je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien.

-Excuse-moi, l'habitude. Continue.

-Nous sommes donc partis chasser, mais elle a commencé à se sentir assez mal, je lui ai donc proposé de lui rapporter quelque chose à se mettre sous les canines, mais elle a refusé, tu la connais, elle préfère se débrouiller seule et n'avoir de ...

-Et après ? S'emporta Esmée.

-Elle était en train de s'attaquer à un lynx quand elle s'est évanouie, je suis intervenu avant qu'il ne la griffe ou ne la morde, j'ai essayé de la secouer sans succès, je suis donc venu te voire.

-Ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi sa nuque est brisée en deux.

-C'est moi en la secoua, j'ai paniqué je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi.

-Boit-elle assez ?

-Oui, du moins il me semble.

-Dois-je lui apporter une poche sanguine humaine ou du sang d'animal Carlisle ? Questionna sa femme.

-Animal,elle n'a encore jamais goûté au sang humain. Il vaut mieux ne pas la tenter pour après.

En un tour de main, Esmée était déjà de retour un bol de sang animal en main et tentée de réveiller la belle endormie, sans succès. Emmett essaya à son tour.

-Ma princesse, dit-il d'une douce voix, réveille-toi, donne nous un signe, fais n'importe quoi, mais donne nous un signe que tu nous entends.

De légers bruits de feuillage se firent entendre, le reste de la famille parti en virée shopping- en s'étant nombre de fois plains, sans attendrir le cœur d'Alice- était de retour.

Bella s'agenouilla prés de Rosalie.

-On est arrivée dès la vision d'Alice, dit-elle.

-Elle n'aurait pas pu me prévenir de ce qui allé se passer avant! S'écria Emmett

Jasper grogna.

-Je suis vraiment sincèrement désolé Emmett, s'excusa Alice, je ne vous ai vu que quand Carlisle a déposé Rosalie dans la baignoire rien d'autre.

Emmet tourna le dos à Alice, non par mépris, mais trop préoccupé par sa femme, il enleva une mèche du front de sa belle, avant de se tourner vers Edward.

-Entends-tu ses pensées ?

-Oui, mais juste un mot sur deux, c'est incompréhensible, c'est comme les grésillements d'une radio.

-Je ressens un peu de douleur, dit Jasper.

La mine d'Emmett se renfrogna encore plus.

Carlisle, pour avoir plus de place pour agir, ordonna à tout le monde de sortir de la pièce sauf à Emmett, il demanda aussi à Edward et Jasper de les prévenir s'il y avait un quelconque changement.

Emmett regarda son père s'occuper de sa femme, il se sentait comme un spectateur, rien de plus, il n'était d'aucune utilité et cela lui faisait de la peine.

En bas, Jasper senti du soulagement de la part de sa femme et d'Edward.

-Elle va se réveiller dans 5 minutes, s'écria Alice.

-Les rougeurs s'atténuent, entendirent-ils Carlisle s'exprimer.

Face à ces 5 minutes, l'éternité parut éphémère.


	3. Une rose à protéger

**Chapitre 2 : Une rose à protéger**

* * *

><p>Emmett sorti sa femme de l'eau glacée et attrapa une serviette dans laquelle il l'enroula avant de la poser délicatement sur le lit.<p>

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, son regard se perdit dans le vide.

- Mon ange ? S'inquiéta Emmett. Elle reporta son attention sur lui. Dis-moi quelque chose ?

- Qu'est...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Tu t'es en quelque sorte évanoui.

Carlisle s'approcha de sa fille pour l'ausculter.

- Au moins tu es réveillée, je vais vous laisser seul quelques instants, le temps que tu te remettes un peu, change d'habits, reprend des forces, puis descendez en bas. Une réunion de famille s'impose, en attendant je vais discuter avec Alice. Il est étrange qu'elle n'aie pas eu de vision.

- Pourquoi ? S'inquiéta Rosalie. Il s'est passé quelque chose, une attaque ?

-Calme toi, mon ange. On t'expliquera tout.

Emmett souri à sa femme, sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Il retira quelques vêtements de la commode et se pencha pour aider sa femme à se vêtir, mais elle le repoussa. Elle pouvait s'habiller seul tout de même ! Par contre elle accepta qu'il la porte pour aller dans le salon, elle avait l'impression que ses jambes étaient des bouts de chiffons, qu'un simple coup de vent pouvait la soulever.

Il l'assit dans un divan, à côté de lui, sous les regards anxieux du clan.

Esmée lui donna un bol de sang chaud. Rosalie n'avait jamais goutté au sang humain, Esmée avait donc opté pour du sang animal, même si quelques gorgés de sang humain aurait suffit à requinquer sa fille.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Carlilse en retirant le collier cervical et en faisant bouger sa nuque.

-Fatiguée, assoiffée, faible, engourdie, mais je commence à aller mieux.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Questionna Jasper. Nous connaissons le point de vue d'Emmett, mais le tien ?

Carlisle alla s'installer sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où c'était assise sa femme.

-J'étais...enfin nous étions en pleine action, à ses mots elle eu un sourire coquin envers son mari, quand je me suis soudainement senti comme vidée de mes forces. Ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé avant

-C'est surtout le contraire d'habitude, l'arrêta Emmett pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Rosalie continua comme-ci de rien n'était.

-Je suis donc parti étancher ma soif, j'étais en train d'attaquer un lynx, quand... Je ne sais pas je ne me souviens de rien, juste mettre réveillée dans mon lit, trempée, termina-t-elle assez abasourdi.

-As-tu vu, senti ou entendu quelque chose ? L'interrogea Carlisle.

Elle réfléchit tout en contemplant le bol qu'elle tenait.

-Rien.

Edward entendit par ses pensées qu'elle mentait.

-Rosalie...

Emmett le coupa.

-Tu ne dois rien nous cacher mon ange.

-Je n'ai rien vu ni entendu, mais j'ai ressenti de la douleur dans tout le corps, comme lors de ma transformation mais en beaucoup plus fort.

Emmett se raidit en entendant sa femme parler de sa souffrance, lui que l'on surnommé le grizzly n'avait pu la secourir, il n'avait rien su faire. Jasper lui envoya des ondes d'apaisement. Rosalie continua son récit :

-J'ai tenté de le faire comprendre à Edward par la pensée, mais je ne situais personne, comme-ci il n'y avait rien d'autre que moi.

-Nos pouvoirs étaient comme bloqués, lui avoua Alice.

-Un coup des Volturis ? Supposa Jasper.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna Esmée, ils ne veulent que quatre d'entre-nous.

-Je vais dans mon bureau pour les appeler, on ne sait jamais, informa Carlisle.

-Surtout qu'ils ont un fichu caractère, renchérie Rosalie.

« Quelqu'un qui en veut à Rosalie ou Emmett, peut-être ? » pensa Alice

-Ce n'est pas si bête, lui répondit le télépathe.

-Quoi ? Exclamèrent-ils tous en cœur.

-Alice pense que c'est peut-être par vengeance. Quelqu'un vous en voudraient-t-ils ?

-Heuuuu, réfléchie le bagarreur.

-En réalité pas mal, avoua Rosalie.

Carlisle revint de son bureau.

-Ils n'ont rien à voire là-dedans.

-Tu en es sûr ? Interrogea Bella

-Certain, Aro semblait se réjouir à l'idée d'une nouvelle recrue.

-Une nouvelle recrue ? Répéta Rosalie.

-Oui, il pense que ça pourrait être l'œuvre d'un clan inconnu de tous jusqu'à présent.

-Que doit-on faire ? Demanda Esmée. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux partir.

-Ne faisons pas dans l'extrême lui répondit son époux. Pour l'instant jouons profil bas, pour le futur nous aviserons. Rosalie il serait préférable que tu restes à la maison.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Alice, je ferais du shopping pour deux.

-Ce n'était pas déjà le cas, se moqua Emmett.

-Non, elle en fait pour 10, ajouta Bella.

-En faite, huit! Continua Jasper. D'ailleurs elle a huit garde-robes et je ne sais combien de commode.

Le lutin se renfrogna un peu.

-Pourtant le contenu de mes commodes te plaît bien !

-Et puis-je savoir ce que contiennent ces commodes pour qu'elles plaisent autant à mon frère ? Demanda Emmett.

-Plus ou moins les mêmes choses que dans celles de Rosalie, lui répondit Alice. A savoir lingeries, jeux de séductions, livre du kamasutra et tout ce qui va avec. Je dis ça, mais tu dois déjà tout connaître mon cher Emmett.

-Bien sur, j'ai même ma propre panoplie et le mannequin qui va avec, il désigna sa femme du doigt. Elle lui donna une tape sur le crane et rediscuta du sujet initial.

-Comment je fais pour ma soif, si je ne peux pas sortir ? Questionna Rosalie.

-Je peux chasser pour deux mon amour.

-Pffffffff!

-Ce sera comme ça et pas autrement, d'ailleurs je vais rater l'école durant quelques jours pour rester à tes côtés. Tu peux toujours me refuser l'accès au lit conjugal, moi je te refuserais l'accès à la porte de sortie.

-Je n'en avais nullement l'attention. Dit-elle avec un sourire qui en disait long sur se qu'elle prévoyait pour eux deux.

-Pas de rapport sexuel. Intervint Carlilse. Tu es beaucoup trop faible et je sais bien ce que ça va donner si je vous laisse faire.

-Pardon ! S'égosilla le couple tandis que les autres rigolaient de leurs protestations.

* * *

><p>Après réflexions, j'ai décidé de poster le mercredi et le dimanche ( j'ai beaucoup de chapitres ).<p>

Par ailleurs, comment passer des lignes ?


	4. Une Rose Libre

**Chapitre 3 : Une rose libre.**

. ( Je n'ai trouvé que les points pour passer des lignes )

.

L'aiguille des minutes de l'horloge sur sa coiffeuse semblait défiler à une vitesse inexistante. Cela devait maintenant faire plus de cinq heures qu'elle s'amusait à donner diverses formes à ses cheveux blonds, et la nuit était à présent tombée.

Un dernier regard aux aiguilles, toujours la même heure.

Bon sang, que le temps pouvait être long qu'en on ne pouvait le dépenser à son avantage. Elle avait atteint sa limite il y a de cela deux jours. Elle pouvait supporter quelques jours sans sexe, mais Emmett avait été jusqu'à prohiber la moitié de leurs marques d'affections physiques. Il est vrai qu'elles étaient un peu brutales, mais pas tant que ça ! Selon lui, elle semblait fragile ( même pas vrai ! ) et fatiguée ( peut-être un peu ). Mais, Rosalie savait que la principale raison était qu'il voulait éviter toute tentation, Rosalie faisait donc tout pour le perturber, elle menait son propre jeu, qu'elle trouvait d'ailleurs bien plaisant. Elle aimait le frôler en petite tenue, prendre des poses aguicheuses, faire tournoyer ses cheveux pour que son parfum l'enivre... tout ce qu'Emmett ne pouvait normalement laisser passer sans lui sauter dessus et dénicher un endroit - à vitesse bien plus que vampirique - où se laisser aller lui et son ange. Hélas pour elle, il tenait bon et comprenant son stratagème veillait sur son état de loin.

En ce moment elle maudissait donc son père !

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre, elle dit d'entrer.

« Quand on parle du loup ! » Elle soupira.

-Je suis venu pour t'ausculter. Emmett est parti chasser avec les autres. Il n'y a qu'Esmée ainsi que nous deux.

« Tout ça pour dire que tout ce que je dirais sera confidentiel »pensa-t-elle.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, mais resta assise.

-Je n'aurais que quelques questions à te poser. Bois-tu plus souvent qu'avant et arrives-tu as t'étancher ?

Elle répandit sèchement, sans cacher son ral-bol :

-Non et non.

-Ressens-tu de la fatigue ?

-Oui.

Il la scruta du regard, inquiet.

-Je suis fatiguée d'être enfermée ici ! Je vais devenir folle !

A son tour, il soupira.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Rosalie.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas drôle. Je suis la première à le savoir. Je veux, non j'exige qu'on me rende ma liberté. Sinon, je ne réponds plus de rien, même Emmet ne pourra m'empêcher de sortir.

Ils entendirent Esmée soupira d'en bas.

-Écoute Carlisle, cela fait deux mois que l'incident s'est passé. Depuis tu me permets bien de chasser avec Emmet, à présent permets-moi de revenir en cours, de refaire du shopping avec Alice, de pouvoir aimer Emmett comme il se doit.

Esmée arriva.

-Tu sais bien qu'elle n'a pas besoin de ton accord mon chéri. Elle n'en fera toujours qu'à sa tête. C'est plus une proposition à l'amiable qu'une demande, je me trompe Rosalie.

-Tu es tombée juste maman.

A contre cœur, mais pour faire plaisir aux deux femmes Carlisle céda et le soir même téléphona au principal pour le prévenir du retour de Rosalie.

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les enfants rentrés tandis que les parents partaient chasser. Rosalie était assise sur un des canapés du salon, une couverture sur ses épaules la recouvrant jusqu'au niveau de la gorge .

-Tu m'attendais ? Lui demanda Emmet, tout e chassant qu'il serait dur de lui résister encore une fois.

Ces derniers jours avaient été insupportables pour lui. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si Jasper ne l'aidait pas à garder le contrôle de ses agissements.

-Bella, fit Alice, je te conseille de sortir avec Edward, la tranquillité est terminé.

-De quoi tu parles ? La questionna Bella confuse.

Edward l'attrapa par la taille et lui murmura quelque chose que seule elle entendit et à sa tête elle aurait pu rougir.

-Je ne te connaissais pas aussi dépravé, lu dit Emmet.

-Personne ne vous bat, lui répondit Jasper en attrapant Alice pour ressortir dehors accompagné de Bella et Edward.

Vu la durée de leur abstinence, mieux valait quitter le bercail.

D'un coup Rosalie attrapa le t-shirt d'Emmet pour le forcer à se pencher et ainsi capturer ses lèvres.

-J'en ai autant envie que toi Rosalie lui susurra-t-il, mais...

Son regard se riva sur la tenue de sa femme. Elle portait un peignoir noir translucide qui ne cachait rien de ses sous-vêtements rose pâle.

-T'inquiètes, Carlisle est d'accord. Alors maintenant on va monter dans la chambre, je t'arracherais tes vêtements, tu feras de même avec les miens. Puis je te plaquerais contre le mur et nous ferons l'amour encore plus sauvagement qu'auparavant. Nous casserons le lit, les armoires, la commode, un mur qui sait, mais une chose est sur nous nous en souviendrons et tous Forks tremblera.

Emmet avait les yeux noirs, mais elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

Elle baissa son regard sur l'entrejambe de son mari.

-Tout cela n'est qu'une partie du plan Emmet, j'ai encore quelques idées en tête et tu sais bien que j'ai toujours réalisé mes fantasmes et d'aille...

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, il la prit dans ses bras et la projeta sur le lit, il l'y rejoint, se plaçant entre ses jambes et commença à exprimer tous son désir en l'embrassant.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

Elle commença à lui arracher ses vêtements et il en fit de même. En un mouvement fugace, elle se mis à califourchon en bougeant son bassin langoureusement contre le bas-ventre de son époux tout en arrachant le pantalon de son conjoint. De son côté, il passa ses doigts sous la dentelle du soutien-gorge de Rosalie, qui gémit lorsqu'il frôla son sexe. Il la sentit basculer, donnant à Emmet une meilleure vue de sa poitrine. Il retint son corps au niveau de la taille et l'explora de ses baisers comme-ci sa peau était une précieuse découverte, mais il n'entendit aucun retour. Il balança son soutien-gorge à travers la pièce et insista plus sur ses mamelons, même pas un frisson. Il redressa la tête.

.

.

-Rosalie ?


	5. Une rose qui reprend vie

**Chapitre 4 : Une rose qui reprend vie.**

.

Elle entendit d'abord une voix,...

« Toujours rien Emmett ? »

...puis une autre.

« Rien. »

Lentement, elle reprenait contact avec la réalité tout en restant à l'état de somnolence, piégée par un brouillard épais qui obstruait ses pensées et par son corps meurtri. Sa tête était comme dans un étau que l'on serrait au maximum, une masse imposante l'oppressait et lui empêchait tout mouvement, la clouant sur place, sa poitrine avait en son sein un feu plus brûlant que la braise d'un volcan en irruption, son ventre, son buste, ses jambes, ses mains, l'ensemble de son corps lui donnait l'envie de hurler, mais sa gorge semblait sèche de tous cris. Voici une éternité que cette torture durait, mais il lui semblait qu'elle commençait à s'atténuer un peu .

« Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne rien avoir pu prédire. »

Toujours ses voix.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« Ni de la tienne. »

« ...Je...Si tu savais comme ça m'est douloureux de la voir comme ça »

Des sanglots furent le choc qui provoqua le déclic. C'était Emmett. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il semblait aller très mal. Elle essaya de toutes ses forces de faire un mouvement, pour savoir la raison de cette lourde tristesse, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un cil.

« Elle a sans doute l'air...mo.. »

« Morte, je ne pense qu'à ça »

Morte ? Qui était morte ?

« Mais, elle ne l'est pas. Je n'ai plus de vision mais crois-moi ! »

Elle voulait retrouver les commandes de son corps, l'usage de la parole, refusant l'échec. Elle souhaitait juste lui dire un mot, qu'importe lequel tant qu'elle lui signale sa présence.

-Em...Emmett?

Ça y est, il était à peine audible, même pour un vampire, mais elle espérait qu'il l'ait entendu. Le prix de cette victoire la replongea doucement dans l'oubli.

-Rosalie, ma chérie !

elle avait réussi!

-...

-Rosalie, tu es réveillée ?

-...

Elle senti qu'on la relevait par les épaules, on la secoua violemment lui faisant hocher la tête .

-Emmett, le supplia Alice, pas si fort!

-Non ! Elle a parlé, elle a dit mon nom, il faut qu'elle reste éveillée. Va chercher Carlisle !

-Je n'ai rien entendu !

-Moi si ! Va chercher Carlisle. Lui ordonna-t-il.

-D'accord fit une Alice hésitante.

Une porte claqua.

Le cou de Rosalie commençait à céder.

-Emmett...j...t'en pris...pas si fort.

-J'arrête si tu restes éveillée. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ?

-Non, gémit-elle.

-Essaye, pour moi.

Ses paupières commencèrent à trembler légèrement, mais avec force et énergie trouvée elle ne sait où, elle réussit à les ouvrir. D'abord, les images furent floues, ensuite tournantes lui provocant une migraine des plus douloureuse, la masse se fit moins pesante.

La première chose qu'elle vu fût son mari, elle sourit très faiblement. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne la serre dans ses bras tout en faisant attention à ne pas la blesser.

-Je n...veux plus...jamais vivre ça, lança-t-elle.

-Moi non plus.

Ils restèrent enlacés durant un moment, chacun se rassurant de la présence de l'autre, de son touché, son odeur, sa chaleur.

.

C'est accrochés l'un à l'autre qu'Alice refit sa réapparition, écartant Emmett de sa trajectoire. celui-ci lui fit les yeux noirs ( pas au sens littérale ), elle se jeta bras en l'air ( au sens littéral ) sur sa sœur suivit d'Esmée bien plus douce que la lutine. Les autres restèrent en retrait lui donnant un signe de la main, le sourire crispé. Ils n'étaient pas seul.

Un vampire mal rasé, environ 1m80, aux yeux rouges et à la chevelure courte noir était à leurs côtés. Le visage d' Emmett lui signala son mécontentement.

-Alice, on n'avait décidé d'éloigner les Volturis .

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle les mains jointes en signe d'excuse, j'étais tellement pressée que j'ai annoncée aux autres son réveil alors qu'ils étaient en pleine discussion avec Robert. Bien sûr il a tout entendu et pas moyen de le faire partir sans leurs déclarer la guerre, finit-elle en faisant parfaitement comprendre à ce dernier qu'il était loin d'être le bienvenu.

Rosalie s'inquiéta, un souci avec les Volturis ?

-Rien de grave mon ange, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Les Volturis nous ont aussi envoyé ce type contre notre gré, dit-il en le regardant.

-Les Volturis veulent juste voir l'état de Rosalie et faire des recherches dans les alentours pour trouver le coupable, rien d'autre.

-Tu sais très mal mentir, certifiat Edward.

-Ok, je l'avoue, il est vrai que ce qui est arrivée à cette blonde...

-...Rosalie...le coupa Bella...

-...les intéresse énormément. Comme l'a dit Carlisle, il souhaite une nouvelle recrue.

-Et veulent aussi nous espionner, continua Jasper.

-Ce n'est pas totalement faux.

-Maintenant dehors. S'énerva Emmett.

-Nous allons aussi vous laisser, fit Esmée.

-Je ne parlais pas de vous.

-Je sais, mais vous avez besoin de calme. Nous t'attendrons en bas, je doute que Rosalie puisse se lever.

.

Emmett descendit Rosalie quelques heures après son réveil, c'est-à-dire le temps qu'il avait fallu à sa femme pour retrouver l'usage de la parole sans devoir s'interrompre.

Carlisle attendit que les autres soient sortis avant d'ausculter Rosalie. Sous le regard dubitatif d 'Emmett, Carlsle prit sa température, essaya d'entendre un pouls, regarda ses yeux et fit une prise de sang. Pourquoi Carlisle faisait tous ces testes alors que sa femme était déjà « morte », elle n'avait donc ni pouls, ni tension, ni battement de cœur.

L'auscultation s'en suivit de questions auxquelles Rosalie répondit le plus courtement possible, tout lui demandait un effort.

-As-tu besoin de sang ?

-Non.

-De la fatigue ?

-Énormément.

Là Emmett intervint.

-Je t'interdis de t'endormir, la gronda-t-il.

Puis l'interrogatoire demanda plus que des hochements de tête.

-As-tu ressentis la même douleur que tu m'as décrite lors de la première fois ?

-Oui et non, cette fois-ci,... ça a été plus intense... je me suis réveillée au moment où ... Emmett discutait avec Alice.

-A quel moment exactement ? L'interrogea Emmett.

-Quand Alice te faisait... des excuses... je crois, d'ailleurs pourquoi ?

Emmett regarda Carlisle.

-Rien de très important.

-Dis quand même, ... je jugerais de son importance.

-C'est comme la dernière fois, Alice n'a rien su prédire. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-De sommeil.

-Prohiber !La prévint immédiatement son Grizzly. Je vais descendre avec Carlisle pour discuter de l'autre avec le reste de la famille, si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit tu m'appelles.

Il se leva, mais elle le retint par le bras.

-Pourquoi... ne pas rester avec moi... Pourquoi me fais-tu des cachotteries ?

-Je ne t'en fais aucune ma chérie.

-Ne me mens pas Emmett. Il posa ses lèvres sur son front et l'embrassa, puis la recoucha sur le lit.

-Repose-toi. Sans dormir! Insista-t-il.

Et il partit en bas.

.

Couchée dans sa chambre, Rosalie énuméra les choses qu'elle avait tant aimé et qu'à présent cette « maladie » lui interdisait. La plus importante était son mari. Il lui cachait quelque chose, elle en était certaine, mais quoi ? Y avait-il un rapport avec le gars envoyé par les Volturis ? Ou bien avec ses évanouissements ?

Pourquoi Emmett ne lui disait rien ? Parce qu'elle n'était pas dans sa meilleure forme ? parce qu'il y avait un manque d'attention physique, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle perdait connaissance c'était au moment où elle allait conclure ? Ce qui était frustrant d'ailleurs.

Elle n'aimait pas tellement les secrets de la part de son mari, cela l'inquiétait toujours et finissait parfois par une petite dispute. Mais, elle avait décidé que juste pour cette fois-ci, elle ne lui demanderait rien. Elle lui causait déjà trop de soucis pour en rajouter. Elle prendrait sur elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle allait la fermer. Cela allait de venir un combat de chaque instant, surtout avec ce vampire. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, Edward l'écoutait-elle ? Elle vit rouge et mentalement envoya à son frère, au cas où il l'écouterait, tous les malheurs qui pourraient lui arriver s'il osait parler de ses pensées à qui que se soit.

.

Lorsqu'Emmett arriva dans la pièce de séjour, il apprit que Robert était parti se nourrir dans une ville située à une heure en vitesse vampirique. C'était le moment idéal pour réfléchir au calme et sans risquer d'être entendu.

Ils parlèrent tout bas pour éviter que Rosalie ne surprennent une partie de leur conversation.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il principalement à Bella, Edward, Jasper et Alice.

-Rien, répondit Jasper pour lui et les autres.

-J'aurais pensé que vos pouvoirs seraient revenus avec le réveil de Rosalie,dit Carlisle.

-Elle est au courante? S'informa Esmée.

-Je ne lui ai rien dit, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter.

-Elle devrait savoir Emmett, assura Alice.

-Pour lui dire quoi ? S'emporta-t-il. Que vous avez tous perdu vos dons le jour où elle s'est évanouie. Qu'il risque d'y avoir une course au pouvoir à cause des Volturis s'ils tombent sur la raison de ses évanouissements avant nous, qu'il est possible qu'ils nous attaquent alors que nous avons perdu une bonne partie de nos protections défensives et offensives, que nous ne savons rien de ce qui lui arrive et que nous ne pouvons donc rien faire pour elle, que je ne lui serre à rien.

Bella s'approcha de son frère.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Emmett et si tu pouvais tu aurais déjà mis à terme à cette histoire. De plus avec ou sans pouvoir nous évincerons les Volturis et la menace telle qu'elle soit.

-Pour en revenir à Rosalie, fit Carlisle, le plus étrange est qu'après une semaine elle n'est pas soif.

-Elle vient juste de se réveiller laissons lui le temps, dit Bella. Le plus important et de savoir ce que l'on va faire de ce Robert, il vaut mieux de ne pas l'avoir prés de nous si nous voulons monter notre enquête sur la cause des évanouissements ?

-Quel est le plan ? s'adressa Esmée à Jasper le stratège de la famille.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Dispute

Chapitre 5 : Dispute

Cinq jours étaient passés depuis cet événement, Emmet était aux petits soins pour sa femme ainsi que prés à répondre au moindre de ses désirs pour peu qu'ils soient catholiques. La fatigue se devinait encore sur les traits du visage de sa Rose. Elle ne donnait malheureusement aucun signe de rétablissement. Sa force pouvait à peine égaler celle d'un champion olympique dopé et elle ne buvait de sang qu'en très petite quantité. Emmet chassait donc très peu pour elle. Carlisle lui interdisait de quitter le lit son corps la lâchait parfois sans prévenir en conséquence du terrible choc qu'elle avait subi.

Du côté de l'intrus « Robert », il ressemblait plus à une fouine qu'à un vampire. Bien que l'un des membres de la famille devait toujours être avec lui, il réussissait à échapper à leur surveillance. Esmée l'avait souvent surpris occupé à fouiller dans une pièce en leurs absences. Il rasait souvent les murs pour écouter les conversations et posait des questions à tout bout de chant. A sa façon peu discrète d'espionner, il avait sans doute raté son diplôme d'agent secret.

Hélas, pour Bella, Alice, Jasper et Edward leurs pouvoirs n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Ils se sentaient non seulement démunis, mais aussi étrangers à eux-mêmes, tout le monde ressentait ce vide si ce n'est Rosalie et Robert qui n'en savaient rien, car les autres se forçaient à faire comme-ci rien n'était et pour cela ils créaient des scènes.

Pour les visions d'Alice, elle faisait semblant d'avoir une prédiction que les autres rendaient réells.

Edward finissait les phrases prévues des autres ou racontait les fausses visions d'Alice.

Qu'en à Bella, elle n'avait rien à mettre en scène, son bouclier n'était pour l'instant d'aucune utilité.

Robert ne pouvait donc pas se douter qu'ils étaient sans défense.

Jasper lui avait facile, les seuls sentiments qui se dégageaient de la villa étaient principalement : une profonde tristesse envers Rosalie, la colère d'Emmet - cachée pour ne pas peiner sa femme - , la frustration de la famille face à la disparition de leurs puissances d'attaques et de défenses ainsi que le cas de Rosalie non élucidé et peut-être de la contrariété, une humeur inhabituelle qui avait commencée à provenir de sa mère il y a de cela quelques semaines.

Jasper avait plusieurs fois essayé d'en discuter avec elle, mais le cas de Rosalie avait été leur première préoccupation et les rares fois où il pouvait lui parler seul à seul elle ne lâchait pas un mot lui donnant des excuses bidons.

Il se disputait intérieurement, devait-il en parler à son père ? Ses parents avaient le don de toujours savoir ce qu'il fallait faire pour aider un membre de la famille ou un couple à passer une mauvaise passe, mais là il s'agissait d'eux ! Fallait-il s'en mêler ?

Il décida d'attendre un peu, peut-être que leur problème s'arrangerait tout seul ou par eux-mêmes.

.

.

En ce samedi pluvieux, c'était Esmée qui était chargée d'occuper Robert. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers la blouse de travail de son mari. Elle avait depuis quelques semaines une forte odeur d'humaine. A cause de son physique et de sa grâce, son mari attiré la convoitise et le désir de certaines humaines, qui s'imageaient souvent des scènes amoureuses avec lui et qui parfois passaient à l'acte. Fort heureusement, il mettait tout de suite à terme à leurs avances et montrait sa bague de mariage. Mais, il semblait que cette nymphomane n'en tenait pas compte, ce qui commençait à agacer Esmée.

-Une rivale, peut-être ? Demanda Robert.

-Pardon ?

Il commença une description détaillée.

-Les cheveux blonds en forme de carré, bonnet A, grain de beauté sur la narine gauche 1m60, environ 25 ans,...

-Stop ! Je sais qui s'est, merci bien. elle s'appelle Lizy Kate et exerce le même métier que mon mari et dans la même section.

-Cela ne vous gêne pas ce rapprochement avec une humaine ?

-Pas du tout. Carlisle s'est très bien se contrôler.

-Ma chère madame, n'oubliez pas qu'en plus d'être un vampire, votre tendre moitié et aussi un homme. Peut-être a-t-il besoin de se sentir idolâtrer, ce qui expliquerait son métier.

-Mon mari n'est pas ainsi, dit-elle fâchée. Il m'a d'ailleurs déjà parlé d'elle. elle est remarquable dans sa profession et nettement plus douée que la plupart de ses congénères. Elle a étudié les différents remèdes exercés dans le monde des plus primitifs au plus récents. Il aime s'instruire et approfondir ses connaissances, cette femme est une source de savoir pour lui, rien d'autre.

-Vous n'êtes pas un tantinet jalouse ou déçue par l'attitude de votre mari. Il a passé des soirées en sa compagnie. Dans un pub, prés de son lieu de travail, tandis que l'une de vos filles doit rester alité. Sa place ne devrait-elle pas être ici ?

Il était vrai qu'Esmée n'était pas réellement contente. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle ressentait de la jalousie, elle savait que c'était idiot, surtout envers une humaine, mais c'était ainsi.

-Non. Comment savez-vous à quoi elle ressemble ?

-Je me promenais dans les environs, dit-il sans cacher son mensonge.

la montre d'Esmée sonna, il fallait qu'elle se prépare pour aller au restaurant avec Carlisle. Au bout de quelques jours, Jasper était finalement venu lui parler franchement, au bout d'un moment à ressentir les émotions de autres plus besoin de don pour comprendre ce que ressentent les gens, les gestes et expressions du visage suffisent. Par ailleurs, il ne devait pas montrer aux Volturis qu'ils étaient inquiets de l'état de Rosalie, de plus cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas passé de moment privilégiée avec son homme.

En une heure elle était prête, qu'on soit vampire ou pas, les filles prennent presque toujours un temps fou à se préparer pour les beaux yeux de leurs tendres aimés.

Elle portait une robe noire qui lui allait comme une seconde peau sans être trop provocante et mis son cou en valeur à l'aide d'un collier orné de diamants. Elle était aussi légèrement maquillée et ses cheveux étaient lâchés.

En sortant de la pièce elle fut complimenté par ses fils et filles, bien sûr Emmet en rajouta un peu.

-Retour à 9 heures, jeune fille et surtout ne vous laissez pas débaucher par cet homme.

-En matière de débauche, c'est toi qui restes le roi, Emmet, répliqua Esmée.

-C'est vrai, il suffit de voir Rosalie, continua Bella.

-Minute, objecta Emmet, c'est elle qui profite de mon corps, je suis la victime ici !

-J'ai tout entendu Emmet, cria Rosalie de son lit.

-Aïe, je sens qu'elle va me le faire payer, se plaignit-il avant d'aller la rejoindre.

-Ne l'écoute pas maman, dit Alice.

-Enfin une personne mature.

-Tu peux rester à l'hôtel toute la nuit.

Elle soupira d'agacement et pris congé d'eux sur ces mots.

Bon dieu, qu'elle aimait la joie de vivre de ses enfants.

Une demi-heure de retard, il avait une demi-heure de retard et même pas un appel. Cela n'était encore jamais arrivé.

Une heure de retard. Elle l'appela sur son portable, mais il l'avait éteint. Lui serait-il arrivé quelque chose ?

Une heure et une minute. L'inquiétude la rongeait. Une main vint se poser sur la table .

-Bonjour belle demoiselle, attendez-vous quelqu'un ? Lui demanda une pale copie de playboy.

-Mon mari.

Elle espérait qu'il la laisse tranquille, elle était déjà assez énervée comme ça.

-Je doute qu'il vienne, cela fait une heure que je vous vois seul. Quel gaspillage! Dit-il en la déshabillant de l'œil. A vrai dire, moi aussi je suis seul, si nous passions cette soirée...ensemble.

Elle se leva de son siège, sans un regard pour lui, décidée à partir. Il la retint par le poigné.

-Désolé pour ses sous-entendus. Vous me plaisez fortement et je m'en voudrais de laisser une si belle femme s'en aller sans essayer de la séduire. Sans sous-entendus bien sur.

-Et moi je m'en voudrais si je ne faisait pas ça.

Elle lui donna une claque magistrale qui l'envoya valdinguer.

-Elle est forte cette femme, s'exclama un serveur à son passage.

Esmée roulait à une vitesse supérieure à celle d'Edward. Elle était folle d'inquiétude, son mari n'était jamais en retard. Elle téléphona à la villa pour savoir s'il était déjà rentré, mais non.

Arrivée au parking de l'hôpital, elle courut jusqu'à l'accueil.

-Madame Cullen, un problème ?

-Mon mari est-il ici ?

-Non, il est parti avec mademoiselle Kate il y a deux heures de cela.

Maintenant elle était folle de rage, comment son mari avait-il pu ?

-Ils doivent être au pub, juste dans la rue d'à côté.

Elle partie furibonde.

.

.

-Incroyable! Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler.

-Pourtant, je vous assure que cela se pratique encore.

Carlisle s'étonnait de l'être humain. Il pouvait à tout moment prouver sans le savoir qu'il n'était pas l'être inférieur ou supérieur que les autres pensaient. Ils étaient complexes et il y avait toujours à dire sur eux.

Elle lui toucha la main, un geste plein de sous-entendu.

Il détourna son regard, mal à l'aise.

-Carlisle ? Ça ne va pas ? Réponds-moi!

Elle suivit la direction de son regard. Sa femme était derrière la vitrine du pub. Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre.

-Bon sang, je suis en retard de 2 heures. Il prit ses affaires, mais Kate l'attrapa par le bras. Il se détacha de son emprise en mesurant sa force, mais en lui faisant comprendre que cela ne l'intéressait pas.

Lorsqu'il sortit du pub Esmée n'était déjà plus là.

Il la retrouva dans sa voiture prête à démarrer.

-Esmée attend! Cria-t-il en courant après sa femme.

Mais, elle partie sans un regard vers lui.

.

.

Attends ! Attends avait-il dit! Elle avait déjà suffisamment attendu comme ça.

Comment avait-il pu? Esmée avait de la peine à se contrôler, elle préférait rentrer.

Arrivée chez-elle, elle s'enferma dans son atelier.

Personne n'avait pipé mot.

Carlisle la suivit de quelques minutes.

-Allez dehors et emmenez Robert avec vous, dit-il avant de rejoindre la porte de l'atelier.

Ils le regardèrent un instant incrédule, les disputes entre eux étaient rares, ils les considéraient comme le couple parfait. Sitôt Rosalie dans les bras d'Emmet, ils partirent, pour les laisser régler cette histoire.

Carlisle se trouvait face à la porte de l'atelier, il entendait du bruit, sa femme devait passer ses nerfs sur le travail.

-Esmée ouvre-moi, je t'en pris.

-...

-Je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure. Je n'ai aucune excuse. J'en suis vraiment désolé.

-Pas autant que moi. Maintenant va-t-en je ne veux ni te voir ni te parler pour le moment.

-Mais,..

-Non ! Depuis des semaines, tu me fais passer en dernier plan, faite attendre, délaissée et faite passer en seconde position. Maintenant c'est à ton tour. Et quand je pense que tu permets à cette nymphomane de te tutoyer !

Les choses n'étaient pas prêtes de s'arranger. Esmée se mettait rarement aussi en colère.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Rencontre

Chapitre 6: Rencontre

.

Lorsque le chef de la famille Cullen avait demandé à ses enfants de sortir, Robert avait suivi le couple Edward / Bella.

Poussés par l'odeur alléchante d'une horde de cerf, ceux-ci avaient couru une longue distance, avant de sauter et de mordre leurs proies à plein crocs sous le regard dégoutté de Robert.

-Boeurk!

-Un problème ? Demanda Bella en se relevant.

-Si ce n'est votre mode d'alimentation et de vie, non.

-Et que reproche tu as notre vie ? S'indigna Edward en entourant la taille de sa femme.

-Le fait que vous rejetiez toutes les caractéristiques des vampires, vous donnant des similitudes avec les êtres faibles.

Bella se mit en position d'attaque. A sa manière, elle était très protectrice envers sa famille, mais pas autant que Rosalie.

-Veux-tu que je te prouve ma force de vampire ?

-Mauvaise idée.

-Tout à fait d'accord.

-Si je venais à te blesser, ton mari me saignerait à blanc.

Bella grogna et Edward dû la retenir. Elle n'aimait pas du tout les Volturis, avant qu'elle ne rencontre Edward, elle avait souvent dû leur faire face. Ils n'avaient pas cherché à la tuer, mais à l'acquérir. Toujours plus nombreux, ils l'avaient débusquée de ses cachettes pour en faire un élément de la patrie Volturis. A chaque fois, elle les avait repoussés grâce à son bouclier. Sauf un jour.

.

_Elle avait été mordu par plusieurs d'entre eux, été épuisée, assoiffée et encerclée. Devinant la fin du combat à leur avantage, les muscles cambraient, ils lui sautèrent tous dessus en même temps en vue de la démembrer. Son bouclier ne fonctionnait que si elle avait l'entièreté de son corps. _

_Elle était donc là, au milieu de nul part en pleine forêt d'Arizona, dans un coin reculé, lorsqu'ils fondèrent sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux et entendit le bruit d'une lourde pierre qui tomba au sol. Stupéfaite d'être encore entière, elle ouvrit les yeux, devant elle, un vampire, de dos aux cheveux semblable à du cuivre, se battait férocement avec ses assaillants. Bella sauta, brisant le squelette de deux vampires qui s'apprêtaient à attaquer de dos du nouvel arrivant. Même à deux, ils avaient peu de chance de venir à bout de cette horde de vampire. Bella se mit de dos avec son coéquipier de bataille et le protégea avec son bouclier d'éventuel pouvoirs de l'ennemie._

_._

_Cela faisait deux heures que Bella se battaient en tandem avec Edward. Ils s'étaient échangés leurs prénoms tandis qu'elle faisait un croche-pied à un vampire trop fugace, permettant à Edward de lui arracher la tête lorsqu'il passa de son côté._

_Bella entendit alors trois autres pierres ainsi qu'un rocher tomber tomber, mais elle ne pouvait pas voir les nouveaux venus sans laisser une immense faille dans la défense d'Edward. _

_-Alors Edward, tu te fais une baston sans prendre la peine de nous inviter. Tu me déçois, s'exclama une voix d'homme._

_-Ne vois-tu pas qu'il est en charmante compagnie, dit une fille._

_-Alice ! S'énerva Edward._

_-Tu les connais ? S'informa Bella en jetant au loin un vampire de passage._

_-Ceux sont mes frères et mes sœurs, soupira Edward._

_-Tu n'as pas l'air content de nous voir Edward, l'embêta une autre femme. Emmet fait attention à toi bon sang ! Il a failli t'arracher le bras celui-là._

_-T'inquiète pas pour moi ma rose, je suis robuste._

_._

_En 5 minutes, presque tous les assaillants étaient en puzzle et les autres prenaient la fuite._

_Immédiatement, une jeune femme aux cheveux couleurs corbeaux et remontés lui fit la bise. _

_-Salut Isabella, moi c'est Alice! Comme tu préfères que tes amis te nome Bella, je vais tout de suite t'appeler ainsi._

_-Comment ... ? _

_-Tu allais me le dire, lui répondit Alice comme-ci c'était une évidence._

_-Elle est une voyante, lui avoua un homme aux cheveux blonds et avec des cicatrices sur les avants-bras. Il lui tendit la main._

_-Jasper._

_-Il a bon goût mon Edward, certifia l'homme robuste. Emmet, se présenta-t-il. _

_Une blonde lui donna une claque sur la tête._

_-T'inquiètes mon ange, personne ne t'arrive à la cheville. La blonde pris la main d'Emmet et l'emporta au loin avec elle. Elle ne s'était même pas présentée._

_-Ne fais pas attention à elle. C'est le caractère de Rosalie, la rassura Edward. Il fût soudain gêné. _

_-Une partie de base-ball ça te dis, demanda la voyante ._

_-Surtout une partie de baise. Lança une voie au loin. _

_Edward tourna la tête dans la direction où était partie son frère._

_-Ça c'est vulgaire Emmet, puis se tournant vers Bella, ne l'écoute pas. C'est un demeuré._

_-Moi un demeuré ! Continua la voix. C'est juste ce qu'Alice a... Aie, cria-t-il. Rosalie, attend !_

_._

_._

_._

De son côté, Emmet n'était pas à une grande distance de la villa se méfiant des crises de sa femme. Il était assis, Rosalie sur ses genoux. Il jouait avec une mèche de sa rose, parcourant son coup de légers papillons.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont mettre combien de temps à se réconcilier ? L'interrogea sa belle.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais Carlisle va arriver à se faire pardonner d'Esmée, je me demande bien comment d'ailleurs... Nous allons peut-être devoir attendre un long moment, dit-il avec un sourire plein d'allusion.

-Tous les couples ne se réconcilient pas comme nous Emmet.

-Mais ça fini toujours de la même manière.

Un bruit de brindilles mis en éveil les sens d'Emmet.

-Un souci ? S'inquiéta sa femme.

-Non, c'est juste Robert. Sort de ta cachette sinon c'est moi qui viens te chercher ! Cria-t-il à son intention.

En effet, Robert sorti d'un buisson, les mains en l'air.

-C'est bon , je me rends.

-T'étais pas avec Edward ?

-Si, mais les regards haineux de sa tendre femme m'ont forcé à quitter leur compagnie. Qu'en à être avec cette Alice, elle est beaucoup trop fatigante pour moi, comment arrivez-vous à la supporter ?

-Elle fait des cadeaux très chouette, lui répondit Rosalie.

-Mouais!

Rosalie porta la main sur son front, la main Emmet vint recouvrir la sienne.

-Ça ne va pas ? S'enquit-il.

-Juste une migraine fugace.

-Je vais te reconduire à la villa.

-Mais Esmée et...

-T'inquiètes nous nous ferons discret.

.

.

.

-Enfin seul, sourit la lutine en attrapant son homme par la chemise.

-Si tu veux je peux part...

Alice s'empara de ses lèvres.

-Non tu restes là ! T'inquiètes pas, Esmée compte juste faire mariner un peu Carlisle pour le faire réfléchir sur sa conduite. Qu'en à Carlisle il imagine des centaines de milliers d'idées pour se faire pardonner. C'est juste une petite dispute. Même eux peuvent en avoir, ils ne sont pas par...

Cette fois-ci, c'était Jasper qui l'embrassait.

Il lui retira son haut et enleva sa lingerie par la même occasion, mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'enticher de sa poitrine, Alice l'appuya contre un arbre et déboutonna le pantalon de son mari pour en faire ressortir sa virilité. Jasper mordit ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de sa femme l'aspirer doucement. Elle était une femme très active, mais elle aimait le faire sexuellement languir.

Elle passa plusieurs fois sa langue le long de la verge de son homme, puis remonta ses mains jusqu'au torse de son mari portant encore sa chemise qu'elle déboutonna. Il lui releva la tête et l'embrassa, glissa sa main sous la culotte de sa femme pour jouer avec son intimité. Il détacha ses lèvres d'elle, une lueur carnassière brilla dans ses yeux. Alice en eut des frissons.

-Si on jouait un peu.

Alice ne comprit pas tout de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son envie de sexe augmenter rapidement. Il enleva tous ses vêtements ainsi que ceux de sa femme et porta ses jambes sur ses épaules. Elle s'appuya sur le tronc de l'arbre et cria.

Jasper s'amusait avec sa langue, l'insinuant dans son vagin, avant de jouer avec son clitoris. Sentant qu'Alice était bien cambrée, il retira ses mains des cuisses de sa savoureuse épouse pour s'emparer de ses seins.

Alice n'en pouvait plus, elle ne cessait de gémir, de crier. Heureusement, qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de respirer, car elle n'arriverait pas à retrouver son souffle.

-Jas...Haaa...per...Mmm...Prends-moi. Le supplia-t-elle.

Il descendit le bassin de sa femme, à la hauteur de sa virilité et acquerra son antre. Il commença ses vas et viens. En une dizaine de minutes, l'arbre céda. Alice passa ses bras autour de son coup et le mordit le faisant grogner. Elle senti alors un feu d'artifice et poussa un hurlement.

.

.

.

.

.

Je suis navrée, mais je ne pourrais publier tous les dimanches, je suis à la Haute école et j'ai un horaire énorme en plus des nombreux projets à rendre.


End file.
